A Place to Stay
by Jagger3
Summary: Magnus's apartment has been trashed so he asks Alec if he could stay with him for a little while. Of course, they can't stay away from each other long, and a night together gives Alec the courage he needs to talk to his mother. But how will she resond to that? How will Magnus respond? Rated M for yaoi.


Magnus walked home, humming happily under his breath. It was a nice day, for a Monday, and the warlock had spent the weekend with his boyfriend. He smiled at his thoughts and rummaged around for his key as he walked to his flat, still humming tunelessly. He opened the door and turned on the lights, only to have Chairman Meow screech and throw himself at Magnus's face, "AH! WHAGYIFBH!" It was hard shouting around a mouthful of fur, so the warlock detached the petrified cat from his head and tried to sooth him, "My darling! What's wrong?" He looked up and froze. Oh, that's what's wrong.

His flat was trashed. Books and broken glass was strewn everywhere, the furniture was ripped to pieces and all the lights had been smashed except the ones on the ceiling. A smoking, pale green slime oozed over the floor, twitching and bubbling threateningly. Magnus took a few steps back and swore. He had no idea what the hell had happened, but it looked like some demons had a wild party and one of them had spontaneously combusted.

"Did you invite people over after I specifically told you not to?" Magnus asked his beloved cat.

"Meow?"

"Naughty thing." Magnus began to work his magic with one hand while his other hand pulling out his cell phone. Chairman Meow was currently stuck firmly to the top of his head like a large, furry hat. "Alec?"

"Hey, Magnus."

"So I'm in a spot of trouble and I was hoping you could help me out." Magnus purred, his fingers wiggling as his sofa re-stuffed itself. The green slime, however, wasn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon.

"What? Are you ok?"

Magnus smiled at the worried, almost frantic tone in his boyfriends usually calm voice, "Yes, darling. I'm fine. But I have no where to stay. My flat has been…err…destroyed, so to speak."

"Magnus, what happened?"

"I have no idea. But I cannot get in." The warlock eyed the oozing green thing and shot a few blue sparks at it.

It made a belching noise and lunged at them, swallowing them whole and then bubbling disgustingly.

Magnus yelped and hurriedly closed and locked the flat door. "Nope, can't get in."

"So what can I do?"

"May I stay with you for a few days? I can cast a spell to get…whatever it is out of my flat, but I need a place to sleep."

"Sure, that's fine with me…but wouldn't you rather stay in a hotel?"

Magnus made a noise of shock and horror, "My dear Shadowhunter! I'd be mugged, raped, and then killed before I even crossed the lobby!"

"I find that hard to believe."

Magnus chose to ignore Alec's muttering, "We'll be there in ten minutes."

"We? Who's we? Magnu—"

The warlock snapped his phone shut and tried to coax his traumatized cat off his head. Failing miserably, Magnus decided that Chairman Meow was small enough to pass as a hat. He walked out and to the side of the road, hailing a cab, and then was off to the institute. Thankfully, he mused, he'd been granted admission before and it still applied, so staying there would defiantly be no problem.

The cab pulled up to the institute and Magnus threw a few bills at the driver before climbing out, careful not to knock Chairman Meow on the door. He smiled as he saw Alec hurrying out to meet him, and the warlock pushed open the gates and gladly took Alec in to his arms. "I missed you."

"It hasn't even been a day." Alec replied, but he hugged the tall warlock tightly. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. Unfortunately, Chairman Meow is another story."

Alec looked up, his blue eyes serious, "Is he—on you head?"

"Yup!" Magnus said cheerfully, "And he won't come down!" The warlock shrugged and they began walking towards the institute.

"I told my parents you were staying a few days, so don't worry about them." Alec listed off, his eyebrows scrunched as he thought, "I didn't have time to tell Max, but Isabelle and Jace know." He smiled up at Magnus and shyly took his hand, "I'm glad you're not in a hotel."

Magnus beamed, "Me too, love. Believe me."

They talked quietly to each other during the brief elevator ride, their hands still firmly connected. Alec had told his parents that Magnus was a 'close friend' so the warlock could stay in a room down the hall from the Shadowhunter, instead of in the basement where guests usually slept. The doors were opened and they walked out, only to run smack into a small child with big glasses.

"Max!" Alec exclaimed, looking very surprised.

"Alec." The boy looked so serious that Magnus had to hide a smile, "Alec, that man has a cat on his head."

Alec shot his lover a glare as the warlock stifled his giggles, "Yes he does, isn't that silly?"

"I like cats." Max declared as solemnly as any small child could. He looked up at Magnus, "Our cat is mean. His name is Church and he bites me. Does your cat bite?"

"My cat is called Chairman Meow, and no, he doesn't bite." Magnus smiled, reaching up and gently plucking the small cat off his head, "Would you like to hold him?"

"Yes please." Max smiled eagerly, holding out his hands and accepting the small creature, holding him tenderly, "He's so small."

Alec smiled warmly as he watched Magnus crouch down and talk to Max, both of them fawning over the newest arrival.

Chairman Meow seemed to have gotten over his shock, because now he was a purring ball of fluff in the small boy's arms, thoroughly enjoying all the attention.

"Alexander? Is that you?"

Alec spun around to see his mother standing by the doorway, "M-mom. Hi."

Magnus glanced over and then quickly stood, brushing off his knees, "Mrs. Lightwood. Thank you for letting me stay."

Maryse studied the tall warlock with no expression, "My son said these were unusual circumstances."

"Oh they defiantly are." Magnus agreed.

The seriousness and tension of the atmosphere was broken when Chairman Meow gave a rather loud meow and Max giggled.

Magnus turned and smiled down at Max, "Maybe I better take him, but you can play with him again later, if you'd like."

"Thank you." Max said, handing the tiny cat over and then running off quickly, hoping his mother wouldn't see him.

"Alec, why don't you show your guest to his room?"

"Sure mom. C'mon Magnus." Alec went to take his hand and then seemed to think better of it. He shoved his hands into his pockets and hurried down a hallway, not stopping to check if Magnus was following.

Magnus nodded at Maryse and walked after his boyfriend. He silently looked him over, noting the hunched shoulders and slumped posture, like his mother had deflated something in him. The warlock absentmindedly stroked Chairman Meow before letting him go. He always gave his cat a free rain, and now he could explore and meet that other grumpy puss, Church.

Alec led them to a door a few rooms away from his own and walked in. It was sparse; it had a long twin bed with folded down sheets, a night stand, a wardrobe, and another door leading into the bathroom. It wasn't anything special, but it was better than any hotel. Alec stood awkwardly in the middle of the room while Magnus explored his bathroom and what he had to work with.

Satisfied that there was at least a mirror, Magnus returned to the bedroom. He studied Alec once again and then walked over, careful not to touch him, "I won't do anything while I'm here." He said quietly, "Especially not with your parents around, alright?" It hurt saying that, but Magnus valued his relationship with Alec more than anything.

Alec remained silent before turning around and taking his hands out of his pockets. He reached for Magnus and almost smiled when his boyfriend practically fell into his arms, holding him just as desperately as Alec clung to him. He breathed in the scent of Magnus, loving the feel of his boyfriend's lean body pressed against his own, and tried not to look over his shoulder to check if they were being watched.

Being held was probably one of the nicest things Magnus could think of. He was usually the one doing the holding, so to feel Alec's strong arms supporting him and keeping him close practically made him swoon. But swooning would have to wait. Regretfully, they broke apart, their fingers lingering longingly before Alec murmured a good bye and left to go eat.

Magnus sighed and collapsed into his new bed dramatically, too keyed up to bother with food. He didn't like staying in new places, but since this was practically Alec's house it wasn't all bad. Even though he couldn't look at Alec without wondering if that was ok. Magnus made an irritated noise in the back of his throat and decided to take a long, hot shower. That usually cleared his mind.

After dinner, Alec helped cleared the table and wash dishes. It had been a quiet, tense dinner, until Jace had arrived and made an ass of himself. Alec had never been so grateful to see the blond haired teen in his life. While Jace was distracting everybody, Alec grabbed an apple and hurried upstairs, hoping to get some alone time with Magnus. He slipped into the warlock's room and noticed the closed bathroom door. Alec walked over and opened it, coughing quietly as he was enveloped in steam. The sound of running water met his ears along with something else that took the Shadowhunter a second to recognize what it was. Magnus was signing.

"And I made something real, to show you, how I feel!"

Alec watched as the foggy outline of Magnus moved around in the shower, his hips rocking to whatever song he was singing.

"Hello! Hello! It's me! Your baby! I will paint! My words of love! With your name on every wa-aaallll! When you leave my colors fade to gray!" Magnus sang, spinning in the shower. "Numa numa yay! Numa numa numa yay!" He paused suddenly, and poked his soaking wet head out of the shower, "How long have you been there?"

"Not long." Alec grinned, "Nice singing."

Magnus stuck his tongue out and disappeared back into the shower, raising his voice, "How was dinner?"

"I don't know, I could barely taste it. I know you're not hungry, but I brought you an apple in case you change your mind."

"How'd you know I wasn't hungry?"

Alec smiled, toying with the red fruit, "You don't like new places, so you're nervous, therefore not hungry." He set it down on the sink counter and then sat himself on the floor, across from the shower.

"Well! Look who's a smart Shadowhunter!" Magnus teased, and then the smell of sandalwood filled the bathroom.

The 'smart Shadowhunter' laughed and tried not to stare too long at the figure of his boyfriend behind the foggy, translucent glass. He felt his pants grow uncomfortably tight and he fidgeted, hoping Magnus couldn't see him very well.

The warlock was now humming as he rinsed, and then shut the water off. He debated summoning a towel but decided to try one of the fluffy white ones on the rack. He stepped out of the shower, streams of water running down his body, and dropped a wink at his flushed lover seated below him, "Like what you see?"

Alec blinked and got up, his eyes following the beads of water racing down the curves and dips of Magnus's body. "Yeah…" He ignored the look his boyfriend gave him and reached out, smoothing away the streams of water from the warlock's chest and then wrapping his arms around Magnus, holding his wet body against his own dry clothes.

The warlock smiled and pressed his face against Alec's unruly chopped hair, enjoying the feeling of his bare skin pressing against Alec's clothed body. He was pleasantly surprised he'd been able to touch Alec as much as he'd been doing, especially since that afternoon with his mother. Magnus hummed happily when Alec kissed him, holding the Shadowhunter to his body while his lips ravished the other males.

A small noise escaped Alec's busy mouth, and he couldn't help his hands from wandering down to Magnus's ass, cupping it and giving it a small squeeze. He could practically feel Magnus's growl as it reverberated through his chest, and then the Shadowhunter found himself pressed against a wall, damp with steam. He moaned unashamedly as Magnus nudged his bare thigh in-between his legs, rubbing the bulge in Alec's pants.

"Hey, Magnus? Are you in there?" A voice called, shattering their little bubble.

Alec broke away with a look of horror as he heard Jace tromping around just outside the door. He looked frantically at Magnus, his eyes practically begging him to do something.

Magnus rolled his eyes and called out, "Why? Hoping to jump me in the shower?" He pulled away from Alec and wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist before strutting out into the room.

Alec felt a brief surge of jealously that Magnus was practically butt naked in front of another man, but put those feelings aside for later.

"So, what are you doing here?" Magnus asked, draping another, smaller towel over his head to help soak up the water.

"Looking for Alec, have you seen him?" Jace asked innocently, looking around the room, "Well, you sure made yourself comfortable."

In the sparse time Magnus had been there, the room had already begun its transformation. The comforter was canary yellow, plush pillows littered the bed, and pictures and posters filled with color adorned the walls.

"No, I haven't seen Alec, now would you kindly leave?" Magnus sassed, not even looking at Jace as he picked up the apple Alec had left for him and took a big bite just for something to do.

"Well, if you see him, tell him I'm looking for him." Jace left, and then poked his head back in, "Oh yeah! Hi!" He grinned cheekily and then finally left.

Alec walked out of the bathroom, his hair damp and sticking to his neck, "Magnus?"

"Mphhhg?"

"Charming." Alec grinned as his lover swallowed a mouthful of apple. "Thank for covering for me. I better go see what Jace wants." He moved to go and then quickly walked back over to Magnus, kissing him passionately before hurrying out, beat red, stammering, "See you later."

If anything, that irritated the warlock more. He'd just been about to throw Alec down on the tile bathroom floor and have his wicked way with him when Jace had shown up. After the blond had left, Alec kissed him senseless in practically less than 5 seconds before running off with that adorable blush. That was defiantly not fair. But there wasn't much Magnus could do about it. He flopped on his newly made bed and let both his towels slide off before working his way under the covers, snapping his fingers and dousing the lights.

It was near midnight before Alec finally got a moment to himself. He walked into his room and took a quick shower, toweling himself dry, and then slipping into a Shadowhunter black robe. He tied the belt around his waist and sneaked out of his room. Tip-toeing, barely daring to breathe, Alec made it to his boyfriend's room. He hovered about anxiously before quickly turning the handle and slipping inside, locking the door behind him. The room was pitch black, but all the bedrooms in the institute had the same layout. He crept over to where the bed was and almost screeched when Magnus's cat eyes flew open, glowing softly. "Shit! Don't scare me like that!" Alec hissed, climbing into bed when Magnus scooted over.

"Scare you? I thought you were a big tough Shadowhunter. And anyway, I thought you were somebody coming to knock me off in the middle of the night." Magnus whispered back, his eyes gleaming playfully. He smirked when Alec noticed his lack of clothing. "So, what are you doing here? I'm pretty sure your parents aren't asleep yet."

"I don't care." Alec sighed, "I just wanted to be with you tonight…but if you want me to go…" He moved a bit and then yelped in surprise when Magnus rolled on top of him, trapping his body underneath his boyfriends.

"No, don't go." Magnus whispered, kissing Alec softly. He moaned when Alec wrapped his arms around his bare skin, deepening the kiss automatically. Magnus shivered longingly as Alec's hands rubbed the small of his back, pressing himself into Alec's embrace.

Alec moaned quietly again, spreading his legs a bit so Magnus could lie comfortable in-between. He reached up and twined his fingers in the silky, un-gelled hair, tugging it gently. Alec felt hyper aware of everything Magnus did, and found himself just wanting to get lost in him. He held the warlock tighter, adding a desperate note to their kiss. He finally broke away, flushed and panting for air, only to moan loudly when Magnus brushed against his arousal.

"Alec, maybe you better go." Magnus murmured sadly, although he made no move to break out of his lover's death grip.

"What? Why?" Alec could help the hurt that leaked into his voice, and then instantly regretted it seeing the pain mirrored in Magnus's eyes.

"Because, I'm just a friend of yours spending the night, remember? Your parents might get the wrong idea when they hear us. I say 'when' because no offense love, but we're pretty loud."

"Whose fault is that?" Alec sulked, but then turned serious, "Magnus, does it really mean that much to you?"

The warlock was silent, and then felt his mind almost shut down in panic when Alec gently pushed him off and started to get out of bed, "Alec?"

"Magnus, is this what you wanted?" Alec's voice was low and sad, "I don't want it. It hurts too much already, and I haven't even made it through the door." He sat on the edge of the bed, his toes brushing the cold floor, and his chest feeling like he'd swallowed pieces of glass.

"Alec…" Magnus's voice cracked, and he paused, collecting himself, before reaching out and hesitantly pulling on his boyfriend's arm. Relieved when he met no resistance, Magnus pulled Alec into a desperate hug, the pair of them clinging to each other frantically, their hearts pounding like they'd just run a mile. "No, no that's not what I wanted at all, of course not." The warlock babbled, holding onto Alec like he could keep him there through sheer will alone.

"Me either." Alec mumbled, moving up and kissing Magnus as if to reassure him. That was obviously the right thing to do because the tension eased out of the warlock's body and he responded hungrily, sending fire through Alec's veins. The Shadowhunter pushed Magnus back on the covers and straddled him, keeping his lips firmly attached to Magnus's.

The warlock moaned and moved his hands to Alec's belt, fumbling with the knot before finally getting it untied. He pushed the one article of clothing away that separated their bodies, and then gasped as Alec pressed their groins together, grinding deliciously against their erections. "A-Alec…mnngg!"

"Magnus…" Alec groaned, and then kissed his lover again, their tongues playing with each other absentmindedly while Alec twisted and rolled his hips above Magnus, making them both fist the sheets and pant into each other's mouths.

Magnus groaned loudly and kissed Alec with enough force to leave bruises. His hands traveled to Alec's hips and he held them down, grinding upwards into his boyfriend. He watched as Alec threw his head back and cried out sharply, only to buck into Magnus's body and groan.

"O-oh fuck…by the Angel…" Alec swore, his beautiful blue eyes bright and filled with lust, "Magnus...ah!" He shuddered as his boyfriend's hand found his rock hard dick and started stroking it, sending him higher into the clouds, "Magnus Magnus ahhh yesssss…!"

"Alec…" Magnus moaned in response, "Alexander, look at me." He locked eyes with those enchanting eyes of his lover and he moaned, "Please…please Alec I need you…"

Alec moaned loudly and kissed Magnus before drawing away, "Lube?"

Magnus clicked his fingers, summoning a bottle, "Hurry." He shifted around a bit and then threw his arms over his head and curled his fingers around the headboard rails. He shivered as he felt two invaders enter his body, stretching him, and brushing tauntingly against his prostate, "A-Alec, please!" The warlock's voice was strangled sounding in his attempt to keep quiet.

The Shadowhunter gave his boyfriend a burning look, the desperate need in his voice making him get even harder. He removed his fingers and quickly slicked himself up before thrusting in with a roll of his hips. He felt Magnus jerk the head board and watched him arch upwards in a soundless scream. He'd hit him right on his prostate. Alec grit his teeth together but couldn't stop a moan from slipping through his lips.

"Move, Alec, fuck me!" Magnus begged, spreading his legs and arching up once more, his body already shaking from the strain of trying to keep quiet. He tossed his head back and moaned deep in his chest as Alec began to thrust into him, rocking the bed, and Magnus's body. The warlock heard Alec's strangled moans of pleasure and shuddered. The thrill of being caught was almost too much.

Alec was thinking along the same lines. He was fucking his boyfriend probably right above his parents, and getting away with it. It was a huge turn on, and Alec sealed his mouth over Magnus's parted lips, both of them groaning into each other's mouths, desperately trying to stay quiet.

It felt too damn good, was the last thing Magnus thought before his mind let go. He jerked on the headboard rails and broke away from Alec's kiss, sinking his teeth into his lover's shoulder so violently that it drew blood. He felt Alec pick up the pace, pounding mercilessly into his prostate, and he came, his shout of pleasure muffled by his boyfriend's shoulder.

The sharp pain only heightened Alec lust and he slammed into Magnus, leaning over and screaming into the pillow as he shuddered and came at the same time Magnus did. He moaned as Magnus fell away from him and his entrance relaxed, allowing the Shadowhunter to rock his hips forwards once more, causing them both to moan weakly, before pulling out and collapsing next to his lover. He felt utterly spent, mentally and physically.

Magnus released his death grip on the head board and lowered his aching arms, wrapping them around Alec out of habit. He felt a fleeting surge of thankfulness to that strange green thing occupying his flat currently. Maybe he'd invite it back if that meant more sleepovers at Alec's place.

Alec, resting his head on Magnus's chest, snuggled closer to his love and smiled when he felt gentle lips press against the top of his head, an unspoken message flashing between them. "Good night, Magnus." Alec whispered softly.

"Good night, love." Magnus purred, and then let the comforting warmth of Alec's body and the soothing sound of his breathing lull him to sleep.

The next morning, when Magnus awoke, he was alone. Sunlight filtered in through the small window above his bed, illuminating the dancing dust particles what swirled around the warlock. Magnus sat up and smiled when an aching soreness snapped at his muscles. He didn't like waking up alone, at all, but he put it aside and got ready for the day. He had to go back home and deal with that creepy green thing soon. Magnus walked down the hall, and then paused when he heard voices from the dining room.

"Alexander, what are you saying exactly?" A cool, confused voice asked.

Magnus paused and then, not being able to help it, peaked in through the keyhole.

Alec was standing in front of his mother, his shoulders squared, and his head raised. He was facing away from Magnus, which gave the warlock a clear view of his mother. Maryse Lightwood looked less than pleased as she studied her eldest child. A slight shake was visible in Alec's hands from Magnus's angle, and the warlock drew a breath. What was going on?

"Mom, you know what I'm saying." Alec replied calmly, his voice even and emotionless.

The only time Magnus ever heard Alec use that voice was when he was really upset about something. The warlock was furiously debating whether or not to barge in and save his boyfriend when Alec spoke again.

"Magnus isn't my friend." Alec's voice was a careful monotone, "He's my boyfriend. We've been seeing each other for awhile." The shaking in his hands grew worse.

"…you're lying." Maryse's voice was tight and frigid, "He's a warlock! A _Downworlder!" _

Magnus felt a rush of anger towards Alec's mother, but what froze him in place was Alec's answer.

"Don't you dare talk about Magnus like that." Alec hissed, "Not ever."

"Alexander!"

"Ever!" Alec repeated, his shoulders now had a light tremor.

That was all Magnus could take. He stood up and walked in, his eyes narrowed. "And nobody calls my boyfriend a liar."

"Magnus?" Alec's look was one of shock and relief. His blue eyes were bright and slightly wounded looking, but he smiled none the less.

"Mrs. Lightwood." Magnus nodded his head coolly, "You're son is one of the finest Shadowhunter's I've ever know. I'm shocked that his mother doesn't match his high standards." He slid his hand next to Alec's and felt a fierce rush of protectiveness when his boyfriend grabbed his hand. "He's not a liar. We've been together for quite some time."

Maryse looked like she wanted to strike Magnus across the face, but she instead clenched her hands into fists, "You have worn out your welcome, Warlock."

"Oh never mind that, I've already left." Magnus snapped his fingers, "Everything of mine is gone and I'm about to go with it. I just need one more thing." He looked down at his lover, his heart in his mouth, "Come with me?"

Time seemed to freeze. Magnus asking Alec to come with him wasn't a small thing. He might never return and see his family again. The warlock knew what he'd just asked, and he knew he was being selfish, but he couldn't help it. Magnus hated anyone who hurt Alec.

"Alec…" Maryse whispered, looking shocked, "You…?"

"Sure, let me get my stuff." Alec replied in the same, blank voice. He looked up at Magnus and noticed the sadness in those exotic eyes. He knew that his emotionless voice didn't slide past his lover. He knew that Magnus knew he was hurting.

Magnus snapped his fingers again, "Already done."

"Alec!" Maryse seemed to snap out of it, "Where are you going?"

"To live with Magnus." Alec said.

"…you don't have to go." Maryse intoned, her voice low, "I…I don't want you to go."

Alec suddenly looked at his mother, "Mom, it's not forever. I…I just need some time away from all this. Ok? I'll be back in a week or so to visit. You can still call me on my cell." He squeezed Magnus's hand and held on tightly.

The look of relief in Maryse's eyes was plain to see, "Ok, take all the time you need. I just want you to know…I'm ok with it." She then looked at Magnus, "And I'm sorry, Magnus." Her voice wasn't warm, but she obviously meant her apology.

Magnus nodded and then smiled at Alec, "Let's go. I've transported Chairman Meow back into the flat and he won't be happy with me."

Alec chuckled and walked out with his boyfriend, feeling strangely light and happy, "How did you know to ask me to come away with you?"

"Same way you knew I wasn't hungry." Magnus purred, smiling down at Alec, "I know you, Alexander Lightwood. I knew you wanted to get away for a little bit, so I obliged."

"Thank you, Magnus." Alec sighed, leaning against his lover as they waited for the elevator.

"Anything for you, love." Was all Magnus replied, but his green gold eyes never left Alec's blue ones as the doors closed over the lovers.

The End.


End file.
